


Being one with Russia, consent is optional

by damtoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hetalia Kink Meme, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual, RusAme, Strange Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damtoti/pseuds/damtoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia breaks into America's house because he knows America loves it when he ties him up and does naughty things to him.  Except for the fact that America doesn't.  Relatively lighthearted despite the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being one with Russia, consent is optional

**Author's Note:**

> 8/15/2016  
> I edited the dialogue a bit to make it less rapey and somewhat more dysfunctional relationship

Russia giggled as he retrieved a key from under a very exuberantly painted flowerpot, placed suspiciously by the door. Ah, his America was so very predictable! Even the colors of the flowers were planted in accordance with those of his flag.  
  
With a single click the door was open and Russia slipped in with a stealthiness that betrayed his size. He was careful to shut and lock the door behind him, not desiring the attention of strangers when America’s loud nature was sure to attract a lot of it. He would have to take preemptive measures to discourage any interference.  
  
A few minutes later Russia had ensured that the door was now barricaded with a TV, a couch, and a foldable chair, all heaped up against each other in a massive mountain of furniture. It was all very necessary, as America could be surprisingly persistent when panicked.  
  
Russia knew - he had experience in such scenarios.  
  
Remembering America, he turned around with a slight frown. Russia was a bit surprised that America hadn’t confronted him during the commotion of moving furniture. And even now, his little pet was still nowhere in sight. But it was no bother! Russia would go look for him. Part of the thrill came from the hunt, after all.  
  
“America,” Russia called softly, clapping his hands akin to an affectionate pet owner. He peeked inside the kitchen and took a brief moment to inspect the contents of America’s fridge. (Grease with a side of burgers, as expected). “America, where are you hiding?”  
  
He was answered by soft snores as he exited the kitchen and turned into the corridor. Well, that explained quite a bit; America’s thick skull was capable of blocking out the roar of an avalanche when asleep. The telltale snores, unsurprisingly, could be traced towards America’s bedroom.  
  
Russia eased open the door, chuckling when he saw the mop of familiar corn-brown hair peeping from under a cocoon of blankets. America’s snoring stopped as he entered and he shivered deeper into his covers, almost as if Russia’s mere presence dropped the temperature in the room.  
  
“Commie…bastard…” he mumbled blearily in sleep.  
  
Russia giggled, but a dark aura suddenly formed around his body. Oh, silly America, always making such funny jokes. He would not let America outdo him; Russia could be very humorous when he wanted to be. From within his coat he drew a length of chains, which he plopped cheerfully next to the unconscious form.  
  
“Hold still, America,” he said brightly.  
  
America drooled over his pillow in response.

* * *

  
_“Russia!”_  
  
The screech was probably audible across the continent, but Russia merely cocked his head in response.  
  
“Ah, I think he’s awake!”  
  
He replaced America’s underwear back into his laundry basket, a bit disappointed he hadn’t had the chance to see them all while waiting for his pet to wake up. As consolation he helped himself to the strange bald eagle pair, quickly pocketing it within his coat.  
  
“Russia if you don’t untie me I swear I’m gonna kick your fat commie ass back to your icicle home – you hear me? I’m gonna-”  
  
As America continued spitting out ridiculous threats involving robots and ninjas, Russia calmly walked towards America’s room, humming as he did. He peeped into America’s room, delighted to see America wriggling around in his restraints like a caterpillar in a spider’s web.  
  
“Ah, America, the chains look even cuter on you when you have that murderous glint in your eyes!”  
  
“You crazy, creepy, psycho…freak! Let me go! Heroes don’t get tied up like this! Only a villain would attack them in such a moment of weakness! But that doesn’t surprise me because that’s what you are! A nasty, smelly villain that doesn’t play fair! Let me out and I’ll show you a real fight!”  
  
Russia was truly impressed by America’s ability to shout for such a lengthy duration without taking a breath. Almost impressed enough to let him go.  
  
Just kidding.  
  
Russia smiled decidedly. “No, I don’t think so!”  
  
As he stepped closer America nearly squeaked in terror. Though the adorable creature quickly covered up his panicky sound with a cough.  
  
“Gee, is the weather getting cold or what. Hah, I must be getting sick, cause _holy fuck shit_ – Russia wha - what the fuck do think you’re doing?”  
  
Russia looked up bemusedly from the drawstring to America’s pajamas. “Undressing you, of course.”  
  
“What the fuck? You…You – What are you trying to do to Florida?” When the only response America received was an amused giggle, he continued shouting, “Hey! Get your creepy hands off of – ah-ahhh, _cold!_ ”  
  
America looked on, too shocked to speak (for once), as Russia wrapped his hand firmly around his length. In half a second he remembered what was happening, who was touching him. He began to thrash and shudder in Russia’s hold.  
  
Russia giggled as America’s face contorted into the most unusual expressions. He gave an experimental stroke, eliciting a combination of swears and soft whines as America shook violently against the chains keeping him tethered to the bed.  
  
“America, as excited as you are, I must ask that you calm down,” Russia tusked, “All this squirming about is only going to get you hurt.”  
  
America grunted a protest but couldn’t help but thrust upwards as a shiver shot through his spine, the chill of Russia’s hold almost painful. But oh god, he could feel himself hardening as Russia’s gloved fingers began working in rhythmic circles.  
  
“The fuck…Russia…?” America hissed between his teeth, biting his own lip in an attempt to distract himself from the blood rushing to his groin. “Oh, Fuck fuck _fuck_ …”  
  
Russia’s eyes widened, impressed. “Dear me, you have quite a sizeable length for a nation so childish.” To show his appreciation he gave America a playful lick against his cock head, causing him to cry out.  
  
“ _Ahhh_ , Jesus! Get off me! We’re enemies, and this is totally not what enemies do to each other!” America’s eyes were wide and frantic as he thrashed about, but Russia wasn’t slowing his pace. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I really, _really_ really prefer you chasing me with that freaky pipe!”  
  
“Hmm?” Russia offered America an indulging smile before taking in his whole length, driving America into crying out once again. He bobbed his head as he worked, taking America in as deep as he would go, over and over again. His eyes never strayed from America’s.  
  
“Fucking - _d-damn it_ , Russia!” America bit his lip hard, drawing blood.  
  
Russia smiled knowingly as he pulled away, his tongue dancing tauntingly against the underside vein. America whimpered, his erection suddenly reintroduced to the cold.  
  
“America, you shout the strangest things in bed. Especially that preposterous notion of us being adversaries when you clearly beg for this.”  
  
“Fuck you!  When I said I didn't wanna sleep with you anymore that last time, I actually meant it!” America choked back a gasp, his erection throbbing painfully, “Put my clothes back on, Russia, or I'm going to kick your ass back to your own continent.”  
  
“I understand,” Russia said thoughtfully, his lips quirking, “But I certainly am surprised. Your childishness always gave off the characteristic of one who would be impatient, but if you wish to be teased…”  
  
“Are you fucking dense, I said-!”  
  
“I agree, America, pleasure is always best when delayed.”  
  
Russia moaned breathily against America’s cock, slurping obscenely only to pull him out seconds later. One hand toyed relentlessly with his balls while the other held America down by his waist. In a few seconds America was even more of a quivering mess than he had been before.  
  
“I hate you…” he whimpered, no real force in his voice.  
  
“Tell me how bad you want this, America,” Russia said soothingly as he lavished his cock head with flicks of his tongue, “Tell me, and I’ll finish it.”  
  
“I don’t, I don’t…This is…so unheroic…”  
  
Russia smiled and cupped the younger nation’s balls. So stubborn. “Do you want more?”  
  
“No!” America gasped, “Okay fine, maybe! Y-You're such an asshole!”  
  
“You miss this.”  
  
America hissed through his teeth. “Just…Damn it, Russia – I gave you your answer! Whatever, just let me come!”  
  
“So needy…” Russia murmured mostly to himself.  
  
Then he took America all the way in.  
  
America’s face twisted, a strangled moan escaped his lips, and he shuddered into waves of shameless pleasure. He would never admit liking this, but fuck how could he complain when Russia was doing such things to him, and, shit –  
  
“Oh, fuck – aghh – Russia! Yes, there - _there_!”  
  
Russia looked on with amusement as America screamed in obvious pleasure. Timing himself in accordance with America’s cries, he pulled back at the last minute, leaving America to come over his thigh and bed sheets.  
  
America’s head dropped deliriously. He watched Russia through half-lidded eyes, panting.  
  
“You’re an asshole.”  
  
“And you are very loud,” Russia retorted, no real venom behind the words.  
  
He pulled himself with surprisingly agility to creep towards an America who was watching him with wary eyes. With the care of a lover, Russia brushed the sweat-dampened bangs from America’s eyes and planted a tender kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Ew! Don’t kiss me! That's _gross_!”  
  
“No need for such childishness. A simple kiss holds no infectious qualities.”  
  
“All kisses coming from _you_ are laced with evil!” America glared as he gave the chains a good thrash, “Now hurry up and untie me!”  
  
“Strange. You did not seem to complain about my mouth before.”  
  
“Yeah, well you didn’t really offer me a choice there, did you?”  
  
Russia smirked at this, straightening his coat. He turned around.  
  
America squirmed violently, “Now fucking untie me – my foot’s tingling. Russia! Hey – Russia! – you’re walking away! You better fucking come back here and let me out!”  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
“That fucking asshole…”


End file.
